


Insomnia

by beforeclocks



Series: Drabble 123 [6]
Category: Nathan Barley (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beforeclocks/pseuds/beforeclocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friends notice when their friends can't sleep. Or at least, they should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomnia

Every four days or so Dan comes home to find Jones sprawled on the couch, surrounded by empty, drying, coffee mugs. Sometimes he's overcome with exhaustion so quickly he doesn't even turn his decks off.

Dan always thought it was because of all the coffee he drank; that he was able to be so alive for days and then fall into a deep sleep so quickly.

One day Jones told Dan he was an insomniac. Dan looked closer and noticed the bags under his eyes for the first time.

Dan thinks a better friend would have worked it out themselves.


End file.
